pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Myutsuu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It was created using Mew's DNA. Biology Anatomy Mewtwo is a bipedal feline-like Pokémon. Its appearance is loosely based on Mew, with a more of a mutated humanoid look in addition to its feline traits. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. Mewtwo projects a faint purple aura when at full power. Forms Mewtwo has an Anime/Manga exclusive form named Armored Mewtwo in the anime, and M2 Bind in the Manga. In the anime the form increases all of Mewtwo's Psychic abilities, and in the manga it allows Giovanni to control it. Mewtwo also has another form exclusive to the Pocket Monsters manga, where it takes on the DNA of a Clefairy, becoming a shorter, fatter and much stronger version of itself. Titling itself "Mewthree", it started its quest of cooking the best bacon ever until Satoshi managed to calm it down with his bacon. After going into a tantrum, screaming out "This isn't even my final form!", Mewthree split back into Clefairy and Mewtwo. Characteristics Mewtwo is highly adept at utilizing its Psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. It utilizes its telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the Pokémon language. It uses its telekinesis to fly, block special abilities, and expunge people's recollections as optically discerned in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo when caught has a base bliss of 0 and is verbally expressed to have the most savage heart of all Pokémon. Behavior As evidence of its immense power, Mewtwo is by far one of the most domineering Pokémon in the series. Proven in the first Pokémon Movie, Mewtwo holds a large degree of pride in its personality. In fact, it general nature is so complex that it borderlines that of human levels, with itself capable of learning and evolving just to get the upper hand in battle. Indeed, Mewtwo's title of "The World's Most Powerful Pokémon" shouldn't be undermined. Game data Locations Events Pokédex entries Base stats Mewtwo= |-| Mega Mewtwo X= |-| Mega Mewtwo Y= Learnset By leveling up Gen I Lv. 1- Confusion Power: 50 Accuracy: 100% PP: 25 Lv. 1- Disable Power: -- Accuracy: 55% PP: 20 Lv. 1- Swift Power: 60 Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 1- Psychic Power: 90 Accuracy: 100% PP: 10 Lv. 63- Barrier Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 66- Psychic Power: 90 Accuracy: 100% PP: 10 Lv. 70- Recover Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 75- Mist Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 81- Amnesia Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Gen II Lv. 1- Confusion Power: 50 Accuracy: 100% PP: 25 Lv. 1- Disable Power: -- Accuracy: 55% PP: 20 Lv. 11- Barrier Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 22- Swift Power: 60 Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 33- Psych Up Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 10 Lv. 44- Future Sight Power: 80 Accuracy: 90% PP: 15 Lv. 55- Mist Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 66- Psychic Power: 90 Accuracy: 100% PP: 10 Lv. 77- Amnesia Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 88- Recover Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 99- Safeguard Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 25 Gen III Lv. 1- Confusion Power: 50 Accuracy: 100% PP: 25 Lv. 1- Disable Power: -- Accuracy: 55% PP: 20 Lv. 11- Barrier Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 22FRLG- Mist Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 22RSE- Swift Power: 60 Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 33FRLG- Swift Power: 60 Accuracy: --% PP: 30 Lv. 33RSE- Psych Up Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 10 Lv. 44FRLG- Recover Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 44RSE- Future Sight Power: 80 Accuracy: 90% PP: 15 Lv. 55FRLG- Safeguard Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 25 Lv. 55RSE- Mist Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 66- Psychic Power: 90 Accuracy: 100% PP: 10 Lv. 77FRLG- Psych Up Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 10 Lv. 77RSE- Amnesia Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 88FRLG- Future Sight Power: 80 Accuracy: 90% PP: 15 Lv. 88RSE- Recover Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 99FRLG- Amnesia Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 20 Lv. 99RSE- Safeguard Power: -- Accuracy: --% PP: 25 By TM/HM By tutoring This Pokemon can't learn any moves by tutroing. Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Anime * The first Mewtwo appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it was the main antagonist. It had just been created by Giovanni. * A mirage version of Mewtwo appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. *A Mewtwo who had the potential to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened Pokkén Tournament Pokkén Tournament features an alternately colored Mewtwo with the ability to Mega evolve. Manga Pokémon Adventures Trivia * With the ability to mega evolve, Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon (along with Rayquaza) with a base stat total of 780. * Although it is a clone of Mew, it comes before Mew in the Pokédex. * Mewtwo is the only Pokémon thus far to be created via cloning, although not the only one to be created scientifically. One other example would be Genesect. * Mewtwo is the first Pokémon to receive a Mega Evolution, as well being the first Pokémon having two different Mega Evolutions, the second being Charizard. * Mewtwo has been noted as being the most powerful Pokémon in existence. The most recent note of this was in Mewtwo: Prologue to the Awakening, where it is stated twice. * Mewtwo is the first Legendary Pokémon to have a Mega Evolution. * Counting the original Mewtwo from the original series, along with the Best Wishes Mewtwo, and due to the events of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, there would be three known Mewtwo in the Pokémon World. * In all previous episodes and movies, Mewtwo's voice is heard as male, but in Pokémon: Mewtwo-Prologue to Awakening, Mewtwo's voice is female. * It is never explained why Mewtwo has a tube-like portion of its body connecting the back of its head to the back of its body. Origin Mewtwo is most likely based on a scientifically mutated cat. In the Pokémon Handbook, Mewtwo is described as a "ferocious feline". Etymology Mewtwo's name comes from another legendary Pokémon, "Mew", and "two" specifies that it's a clone and thus, a second version of Mew. Gallery References Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Event Pokémon